


A Pile of Tissues

by Badgermole



Series: Colors [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism, Crayons, M/M, Mention of urine, Nudity, Showers, Sickfic, Soup, Squoosh the cat - Freeform, mention of bed wetting, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgermole/pseuds/Badgermole
Summary: Virgil is sick. Patton tries his best to make him feel better.(Just read it, Nike swoosh!)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Colors [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	A Pile of Tissues

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing graphic regarding Virgil's sickness. I also wanted to note this has nothing to do with the situation the world's in -- this was planned long before that all happened. 
> 
> Just to reiterate the tags for warnings (all in the first 2 sections):  
> mention or urine/bedwetting  
> mention of nudity (Patton has a conversation while Logan's in the shower)

Patton felt his heart clench for the umpteenth time that day as the ball that was Virgil rolled under his covers. Virgil was sick. Nothing serious, at least according to his boyfriend, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. Whether it was a strong immune system or the lack of exposure to others, Virgil didn’t get sick very often. And on the occasion that he did, there was always a bit of warning as one of the Blues or Roman caught it first. 

But today, out of the blue, Virgil woke up feeling awful. Virgil would normally get himself up, that internal clock of his always so accurate. When 7 o’clock rolled around, Virgil still hadn’t emerged from his room. Logan’s knock went unanswered, and that just confirmed for him that Virgil was sick before he walked in. Virgil was in a tight ball and completely covered by his blankets. 

“Hey Purple,” Logan whispered as he reached the bed of his still sleeping son. The smell of urine reached his nose, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Patton’s arms tightened around his chest again. Virgil had let the Blues give him a quick bath and now took up the same curled position on their bed. The young boy had just seemed so… empty. It broke Patton’s heart. The most reaction from the boy was when he recoiled from the medicine Logan had poured him. Not even the purple color could make up for its nasty flavor.

The older man sighed and turned down the hallway. He could leave Virgil alone for a couple minutes. They’d wake him again soon, just to try to get him to go to the bathroom again and maybe try to get some food in him. 

“Patton!” Logan yelped as the shower curtain pulled back. His arms flailed as the shampoo bottle bounced around in the air until it clattered onto the tub below. They instinctively settled instinctively over his crotch as he glared at his boyfriend. It wasn’t anything that Patton hadn’t seen before, but he just wanted to shower in peace.

Logan’s gaze softened as he saw Patton’s big sad eyes as he leaned his head against the wall. He looked absolutely defeated.

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay?” Patton asked, barely audible over the water raining down. “We don’t even know all his symptoms.”

Logan nodded. It may not have been his first rodeo with a sick Virgil, but it always was difficult. That feeling of helplessness wormed its way through his chest. Virgil would really shut down and stay inside himself when he was sick. “I know. He has a lot more ways to communicate now. And in the case that it is something more serious, we will, of course, take him to a doctor.” 

They silently stared at each other for a few comfortable seconds. Logan fought the urge to wrap up his boyfriend in a tight hug. He was still trying to take a shower after all. “He’s going to be okay.”

Logan would have blushed if Patton’s falling eyes had stopped at his crotch. But they continued down to the floor and Logan frowned.

Patton ran a finger over the drops of water on the tile on the wall. The last time Virgil was sick, he had hurt himself. Not on purpose of course and not badly, but it reminded Patton of just how much Virgil wasn’t Virgil when he was sick. The boy’s nose was alternating between being snuffed and running. Something had spooked him or got him overwhelmed and he had ended up scratching up his nose. It ended up red and irritated, but one had been enough to break the skin just a little bit. Roman had worn his own matching band-aid in solidarity.

“If he’s awake,” Logan started hesitantly, “he may let you lay with him.”

Logan let himself smile as he saw the smallest flicker of hope in Patton’s eyes. 

“The pressure and warmth from someone else would probably help him feel better, whether that’s more grounded or generally calmer,” Logan explained. _ A sick Virgil had the potential to be more cuddly. _

Patton nodded along, lifting his head from the wall. Not caring about the water, Patton leaned forward and planted a kiss on Logan’s lips.

When the man pulled away, face wet, Logan was blushing. 

“Just make sure he’s okay with it.” Logan added even though he knew Patton already knew. 

“He has to say yes,” Patton agreed as he pulled one of the towels off the rack to dry his head. That was going to be tough, but the chance, no matter how slim, was enough to brighten his mood. Hopefully it would brighten Virgil’s as well.

Logan took his time finishing his shower, needing the time to himself while also hoping Patton would get some time with Virgil. He found the pair laying on the bed, separate. Each of them curled up on their own half of the bed. Patton had swapped his probably damp shirt out for a comfier relaxed shirt. Logan removed his own polo he had put on to reveal a simple white t-shirt to fit in better with his family’s casual fashion. 

He folded up the polo before climbing into the bed himself, just managing to fit behind Patton. Patton wasted no time pulling the other’s arm around himself.

“Have you had the chance to ask him yet?” Logan whispered.

Patton shook his head, his hair gently tickling Logan’s face. He had hoped his movement on the other side of the bed would have been enough to wake up Virgil, but it hadn’t. So he stayed there watching from a distance.

Patton closed his eyes and let himself relax with Logan holding him. Warmth. Love. Safety. Calm. All things Patton had wanted to give the small boy in front of him but couldn’t. 

Patton hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he found himself waking up to Squoosh’s tiny paws batting his face. 

“Nice kitty,” Patton sleepily mumbled with a few pets before pushing the cat away. At least the Lecturing Logan side of his brain was quick to wake up, otherwise he was sure to regret the feline staying so close to his face.

Squoosh hissed.

That was enough to fully wake him up. Squoosh might have been a loud talkative cat, but that hiss meant business. Patton propped up onto an elbow, focused on the cat.

Behind her on the other half of the bed, Virgil was squirming around rather erratically. “Good girl,” Patton whispered and gave her a more heartfelt head pat and scratch behind her ears. The man gently removed Logan’s arm from around his waist doing his best not to wake him. Logan started to mumble in his sleep but stayed asleep.

Now free, Patton scooted a bit closer to the small boy. Nightmares were rough and not something Patton had much experience with, but that wasn’t going to stop him from helping Virgil however he could. “We’ll figure this out together,” Patton whispered to himself.

When Patton reached out to give the boy’s shoulder a quick nudge, he was surprised to see Virgil’s big wide eyes staring back at him.

Patton’s thoughts screeched to a halt as Virgil froze. Neither looked away. Everything felt frozen and heavy as a rock. It was almost like a trance. It could have only lasted a few seconds, but his thoughts started moving at lightning pace as though to catch up with lost time.

_ Look away. _

Patton darted his eyes to the side, breaking the intense eye line. He really didn’t want to upset Virgil anymore than he already was.

“Something bothering you?” Patton asked, trying to redirect the conversation. Virgil was obviously in a lot of discomfort. Patton just didn’t know how to help. Virgil didn’t give much of a reply, his body starting back up its quick movements.

Squoosh swatted at Patton’s thigh, taking too much time for the kitten’s liking. 

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?” Patton suddenly remembered that they had planned to get the boy up.

Virgil’s brows furrowed as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. And from what he’d seen today, Patton wouldn’t have been surprised. Logan had mentioned something about executive dysfunction, but Patton had been too focused on the fact that Virgil was sick to pay attention.

“Yeah, let’s try going to the bathroom kiddo,” Patton nodded and pulled himself out of the bed. 

Virgil was much happier after the trip to the bathroom. Aside from a gentle reminder from Patton that he had to pull down his pants first, Virgil seemed more like himself, more aware. The pair made their way downstairs where Patton wrapped Virgil up in the comfiest blanket they had. Virgil curled up on the floor in the tight space between the couch and the table, but he was at least upright. The older man left him for only a few seconds to grab some paper and crayons if Virgil was feeling up to it. Patton grabbed the small crayon box and started pulling out some of the purples and blues. He had noticed Virgil having some fine motor skill or coordination issues and didn’t want to add any more stress to the boy by having to pull the small wax sticks from the box.

“Here you go kiddo,” Patton smiled as he placed out the supplies in front of Virgil. The young boy had pulled the coffee table closer into his chest, almost pinning him between the table edge and the couch. As much as he knew Virgil was trying to get the pressure on his chest, he didn’t like the table more or less stabbing the boy.

Virgil immediately started whining and reaching out his hands to grab the table back toward him. 

“I know, I know,” Patton placated but wouldn’t let the table be brought back so close. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed that upright against Virgil’s chest. That was the wrong choice as even under the fluffy blanket and baggy sweatshirt Patton saw Virgil suck in his chest and stomach trying not to let the pillow lay against him.

Virgil whined again while his nose started to run.

“Too soft.” Patton muttered and quickly tossed the pillow back onto the couch. “We can’t do the table Purple.” 

Patton looked around trying to find something firmer to help the boy.

“How do you not own a weighted blanket?” Patton tsked, trying to keep the mood light. But as his darting eyes landed back on Virgil, he realized the runny nose wasn’t just from being sick. “Oh kiddo, I know you don’t feel good.” 

Patton squeezed himself down next to Virgil. “Do you want to sit on me? I can hold you nice and tight, okay? Or do you want to lay down?”

Virgil didn’t respond and Patton worried that he’d asked too many questions at once. He didn’t need to overwhelm the boy anymore than he already was.

“Do you want to go to the store?” Logan asked, dropping a kiss onto the top of Patton’s head as he passed by his boyfriend who was still sitting on the floor. He had a small list of ingredients he needed to pick up for his special “Sanders Soup'' to help Virgil feel better. But he wasn’t sure if Patton would feel better getting out of the house or staying house and watching over Virgil. The other man’s legs had to be completely pins and needles with how long Virgil had been sitting on them.

Patton looked up and smiled at Logan. “I don’t want to break his concentration.” 

Virgil hadn’t quite gotten to the point that his fingers could hold the crayon enough to color, but he was having fun rolling them back and forth across the table.

Logan gave a small smile back. This had to be the first time Virgil and Patton were really together. “Yes, but you let me relax and sleep. I want to extend the same to you.” 

Aside from his numbing legs, this was the most relaxed Patton had been all day. He wasn’t going to lie - the day started off really rough once they realized Virgil was sick. But now, Virgil was doing okay. The pair was happily sitting together and it made Patton’s heart feel so full. Just him and his son spending some--

_ Son _ .

_ Son _ .

Patton jumped to his feet, barely making sure Virgil was okay before grabbing the list and darting out the door with a rushed, “I’ll go shopping!” 

The Sanders trio found themselves bundled up on the couch, each holding their own nice and warm bowl of “Sanders Soup.” Virgil had been able to hold the crayon and was coloring when Patton got back with the groceries, but it seemed he was content with taking deep breaths of the steaming soup. Logan had given his boyfriend a questioning look, but Patton just smiled back, not wanting to reveal to Logan his mental misstep of referring to Virgil as his son. They really hadn’t been together for too long yet, and there was no need to pressure Logan. 

“I made some extra to take over to my brother’s.” Logan mumbled into Patton's hair as they cuddled together. There had been a bit of tension between them since Dee explained that his original plans for the dinner get together was to have Virgil meet his in-laws. 

“I think he’ll enjoy that,” Patton smiled and sighed happily.

The room fell back into silence aside from their occasional slurping and Squoosh’s begging whines. Patton couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
